Honey on my Soul
by stoneygem
Summary: It's the night before the big battle and everybody has to face the possibility of death and defeat. One woman, however intends to celebrate life before going into death.


Confessions: Forgive me Father for I have sinned: I have not updated or posted anything AD/MM for quite some time, and I'm reading entirely too much Startrek-smut. Anyway, the idea for this came from one of my favorite songs: "_Nur einmal noch_" (Only One More Time) by _Rosenstolz_. The song itself is rather sexual and doesn't have much meaning for this, but I found those lines highly fitting. And I wanted to write a 'last night' story for quite some time. For this reason, the story is a bit dark and sad….but I hope you'll like it anyway.

Warning: This is AD/MM! If you cannot stomach the thought of those two characters in a romantic relationship – do the Rockford-turn…NOW!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything here, you are highly mistaken.

**"Honey on my Soul"**

_Only one more time/to feel your lips on mine/Kisses like honey on my soul/_

This was it – their last night – and she dreaded it.

Tomorrow, all things would come to an end – one way or the other. 

The challenge had been issued and accepted. Tomorrow, the final fight against He-With-The-Ridiculous-Name would take place. The Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters. The Light against the Dark. Harry Potter against Tom Riddle.

Minerva McGonagall sighed heavily, trying to dispel the heaviness that dread had created in her heart. Although she had known from the very beginning - which had been more years ago than she was comfortable to admit - that this day would come, she didn't feel any better. There was just so much at stake.

If this creature succeeded, an ocean of blood would mark his trail. All opposition and all people with the involuntary defect of being muggle-born would have to face the ultimate punishment. After that, who knew?

The woman's lips thinned in determination. She herself would be on top of that list, guilty of both 'crimes', but it didn't matter. They would prevent this creature's success. They simply had to.

Still, even if they won, their world would never be the same again. Too much blood would have been spilled, too much hatred and too much treason had occurred. The wizarding world had taken too much damage to go on like before.

With another sigh, Minerva turned her attention away from the window and into the bedroom she was in. For decades, this room had been the epitome of heaven to her – the dark wooden furniture, the heavy draperies, the books on the nightstands, the fireplace, the rug in front of it, everything. But most of all, the man she had shared it with.

Minerva squeezed her eyes tightly shut to dispel the horrible image that came unbidden to her mind. It was very clear to her that her private heaven could be destroyed in the coming battle. Certainly, the final fight would be between young Mr. Potter and He-With-The-Blah-Blah, as Xiomara Hooch so colourfully put it. However there was no question in Minerva's mind that until the very last moment, Harry would be accompanied, protected and supported by Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom. She suspected that young Mr. Longbottom still expected to have his own account to settle. But right with the students would be Severus, Minerva herself and – of course – Albus.

There was just no doubt about it. And Minerva dreaded this fact. Albus would stand at Harry's side and if necessary make himself a living shield, trying to spare the young man. Not only because he was much more powerful than the teen and one of this creature's greatest enemies, but just because that was the person he was.

And it was one of the reasons that Minerva loved him so much. He was just that kind of caring, devoted and loyal person. For decades he had practically lead the wizarding world without ever taking the honors going with it, just because he felt responsible. And now, he was willing to sacrifice himself to end this war for good.

Outside the window dusk was approached, reminding the witch that time was running shorter. Even as she lit the candles in the room with a flick of her wand, she couldn't stop it. Tomorrow would come and by the end of the day, she would probably be a widow. A widow without ever having been a wife. At least in the conservative sense of the word. Though, they had been a couple for more than 30 years, she and Albus had never married. They hadn't deemed it necessary to have a document to declare what they knew in their hearts. 

Tomorrow the battle would come. But before, there would be this night of waiting for the inevitable. Albus was determined – and so was she. Minerva knew that the burden of responsibility lay on her beloved's shoulders. He had lead them until now and he would do so tomorrow. He was carrying this burden so heavily. It was weighing him down. Making him feel old and weak. 

But there was no time for those feelings now. Albus had to be strong for them all. And thus, she had to be strong and confident for him. And she had to take his mind off of what was to come. 

_Only one more time/to feel your lips on mine/Kisses like honey on my soul/_

_Only one more time/to fall into this abyss/All without a net, like a leaf in the wind._

Tonight would be their night. Their night to smile, to laugh, to dance, to love. Their last night. Their last night to do all this. Probably the last time forever.

It was almost certain that Albus would fall in the coming battle and she knew that he knew this. But what he didn't know was that she intended to be right behind him. If he died, then there was nothing there for her that would make her stay. How could she live without him? Without his love? Without his confidence? Without his humor, his strength? There was no life without Albus. Not for her.

Minerva knew that those thoughts showed weakness. Most people would probably not understand and would call her a coward. However she found that she didn't care in the least. If Albus were taken from her, then she would not stay behind.

Her sight was caught by the reflection of candlelight on blue silk material on the bed. A rare smile graced the witch's features. The morbid thoughts were for tomorrow; tonight they would celebrate life and their love – and if she had her way, in the most elementary way possible.

She stepped over to the bed and picked up the blue material. It was a rather flimsy example of a nightgown, in deep blue with blinking silver stars on it. Several years ago, Albus had given it to himself as a birthday present. Minerva chuckled. She could still remember the event as if it were yesterday. 

*

_"Albus, what is this?" Minerva asked in confusion, picking up a short deep blue nighty from among Albus' birthday presents._

_"My dear, it is one of my presents."_

_The woman's eyebrows easily reached her hairline. "Since when do you wear women's nightgowns? Is there anything you are hiding from me?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course not, my dear. This is only one half of my present. It will be complete once a certain witch is wearing it and I finally get to unwrap my real birthday gift."_

*

Needless to say the gift to unwrap had been her, clad in this nighty. But what a night it had been. Like every other night when she had worn this gown.

Loving Albus came so easy to her. Making love to him just brought heaven and earth together. 

Her smile grew broader as she flung the gown over her shoulder and made her way to the adjoining bathroom. As she started to undress, she could – in her imagination – already feel his lips on hers. His kisses were always so sweet. And though they often tasted of lemon drops, she couldn't describe them as anything else than honey. Sweet, warm and sensuous. Just like honey. Honey on her soul. 

As she finally slid the silky material over her naked body and then smoothed it down with her hands, Minerva once again marvelled at the man she loved. He was so many personalities contained in one body. The leader, the mentor, the intellectual, the academic, the clown, the fighter, the friend, the lover. He was all of this to her, and so much more. He was her life. A life she could lose tomorrow.

As she undid the bun she usually wore her hair in and brushed it out, so it would fall shiny on her back, Minerva decided that although she knew all that, she would push it away for tonight. 

A click at the door told her that the object of her thoughts had finally arrived. She pulled the brush one last time through her hair and stepped out into the bedroom. At the sight of him and the appreciative twinkle in his eyes, her heart swelled with love. She loved him so much and tonight she would create a world for him in which only love existed.

Albus pulled the woman he loved into a close embrace. With the battle coming tomorrow, her choice of a nightgown was all the more poignant and its meaning was not lost on him. 

"Do we have anything to celebrate, my love?" He asked, brushing his lips against Minerva's forehead.

She put her arms around his neck and whispered: "Just life. And love. My Beloved." With that she pulled his head down for a kiss. Some honey on her soul. And on his as well.

_Only one more time/to feel your lips on mine/Kisses like honey on my soul/_

~~

Please, I crave for comments. Tell me what you think…through this little button, down there.


End file.
